Fall and fly
by ValkyrieWreiter
Summary: Loki has just fallen from the Bifrost. The fall through the univers has left him hurt and wounded. Len sees him falling and helps him. She isn't very surprised of his attire. Maybe she knows more than she lets on. What secret does she hide? Loki/OC. Post-Thor and Pre-Avengers. I'm not really good in summaries
1. You are crazy

Len, as her friends called her, was sitting on her porch looking the sky full of stars. She had a long hair that went until her bottom. Suddenly she saw something falling from the sky. The place where it had fallen was a few kilometers from her place. She got into the car and drove to the fallen thing.

When she arrived she saw a man lying on the ground wearing an armor. But her face showed no surprise. A flicker of recognition shone in her eyes.

She picked up the man with a bit of effort. He was very tall but she was taller than the regular women. She was very fit, she was pure fiber but she had womanly curves too. She was in a good physical shape because her job required it this made easier for her carrying the heavy man to the car. She drove home and laid him in the sofa.

He was hurt. Small patches of blood could be seen. She quickly undressed him and assessed the damage. He had some cuts in his chest and back some of which were deep. He had a deep cut in his thing too. He had scratches all over his body.

He had cuts in his arms but none were too deep. His right hand was more damaged than the left one. The wounds seemed to have been inflicted as he was holding on something for his dear life.

She cleaned all his cuts and stitched the ones which required it. She looked at him: he was tall and very fit. He had a black shinning hair. He seemed to have a royal air around him.

You could say she was rich. She didn't need to work to live. In her job she didn't work all the days. She only worked a two or three months a year.

She had just finished her work and until a few months she wouldn't have to work again.

The sleeping man didn't wake until a week later. Len saw the man twitching as if trying to wake up and came over him.

The green eyes that had been hiden behind his eyelids where suddenly revealed. The first thing Loki saw was a pair of blue eyes looking at him.

Len looked into Loki's eyes with interest. Loki was trying to evaluate the human, if she as dangerous or if he could use her.

"How do you feel?" asked Len. Loki tried to talk but no words could escape from his mouth.

"Nod if you are hungry" Loki nodded slowly trying to check if it was ok to move.

"Alright, is chicken ok?" Loki nodded again but this time a little more quickly.

She started cooking their food right away.

Loki sat on the sofa pondering why this stranger was taking care of him. She didn't know him, who he was, who he used to be, where he used to live.

Len continued cooking their food leaving the man she had taken in to his thoughts.

Loki fell asleep. He woke up with the smell of the cooked chicken

Len made her way to him.

"You are awake now. The dinner is ready"

Loki tried to stand up but his legs wobbled and had to sit down. Also the white sheet that had been been covering his lower half had fallen to the ground leaving him completely naked.

After she had cleaned him up she didn't put him any clothes because they might irritate his wounds.

Loki quickly grabbed the sheed and covered himself.

"C'mon you don't have anything that I haven't seen" even the statement wasn't all true if you took into account the size. "I've undressed you to heal you after I brought you home"

Len didn't shy in front of a naked man. She worked healing so she had seen many nude men.

Seeing the man embarrasment she quickly run to her room and picked up the biggest sports shorts she owned.

They looked a bit ridiculous on Loki. She promised him that she would buy some clothes next time she went shopping. They still had to dine.

"Let me help you" Loki accepted her help after his failed attempt. She put his arm around her shoulders and her arm around his waist. She helped him to stand and go to the kitchen table where she had set the food.

They ate in silence. Loki could not talk and Len didn't know what to say.

She went to bring the dessert but she also brought a notebook and a pen.

"I should present myself. Everyone knows me by Len. What's your name?"

Loki wrote his name in the notebook

"Loki strange name isn't it?"

He had written _Loki Odinson_, the last word had been crossed out and under it he had scribbled _Laufeyson_.

"You have an unusual name, comes from the Nordic mythology doesn't it?"

Loki nodded. He didn't know what this mythology was about but he supposed it could be.

She went into one room and reappeared with a book in her hand

She showed him the page where Loki appeared.

Loki quickly wrote if she would lend him the book, she agreed.

"I think we should change your name it doesn't seem from here but it can wait until you have your voice back."

They sat on the sofa and spent the afternoon watching the TV.

Loki seemed fascinated by it.

After a light supper, Len showed him his room and left.

Loki alone in his room tried to perform a little bit of magic. All he could do was to move a few centimeters a book. He still was too weak to perform magic

* * *

It wasn't until a week later when he could talk again. He had spent that week reading, the book she had lend him he had finished it in a day, he had quickly devored a lot of books. By the end of the week he had almost read the entire library.

He had watched a lot of TV. He couldn't belive how some humans could be so stupid.

He discovered a piano. Some afternoons Len and Loki sat on the bench and she taught him how to play.

He was now able to walk without help

* * *

"Len" Loki croaked. He was seated on the sofa but the TV was switched off while Len was in the kitchen brewing a coffee.

Loki had discovered that she always had a coffee everyday not more and if she didn't have it she would become very cranky.

He had also roamed around the house while she was shopping (she had bought him some sportive clothes and a pair of jeans). Now he knew the house like the back of his hand.

It had two levels. In the first floor there was a bathroom, the kitchen, the living room and the library. On the second floor there was four bedrooms, a music room although the piano was in the living room but in that room there was all the scores she had and the other instruments she could play and an office.

When she heard her name she quickly turned her head, left all she had been doing and rushed to Loki.

She sat on her knees in front of him while he was seated on the sofa. He was wearing the green T-shirt and the jeans she had bought. She had promised him that although the clothes she had bought him would suffice for now, she would take him to shop for clothes as soon as she could so he could choose the clothes he prefered

"You can talk"

"Yea" It had been a torture not being able to talk for him who was known for his silver tongue.

Now he could question her about her hospitality. She didn't know who he was.

But first he had to get some information about this world. She had said that his name wouldn't work so he could obviously steal an identity but if she was willing to give him one.

"I.. change …my name" he couldn't speak very well yet he had trouble talking and his throat hurt.

They discussed a lot of names but none of them seemed to fit him: Johnny, Michael, Richard, Tim,…

"How about Zack?"

"No"

"And Eric?"

Loki didn't love the name but it was the best he had heard so he accepted

"Ok, now we need a surname"

Now they were too tired to argue for one so they opened the yellow pages in a random page and where the finger pointed they took the surname: Smith.

Loki opened his mouth to ask her reasons for her generosity but all he could make were raspy sounds. Len put her finger on his lips leaving him stunned.

"Don't talk. We can't have you talking too much you have just recovered your voice"

She went to the kitchen again and brought back a brewage to soothe his sore throat.

The next day he asked her to bring him with her. He still couldn't talk very much and could not use magic. He decided he would use her until he was completely recovered.

They went together to get some groceries. After they put them in the car, Loki sat on the copilot seat.

"It's a wonderful day, let's take a walk"

They walked around the park. When they were bored they sat on a bench in front of a lake.

"Why did you take me in?" blurted out Loki

"I could not leave you lying there. I suppose my medical instincts took over"

"Medical instincts?"

"Yeah I have a medical training"

"What's your job?" Loki was intrigued about what was her job. In his previous journeys to Midgard, he didn't call earth anymore by that name since he read the book and deduced that nobody called it Midgard, he saw humans having all kind of professions.

"I heal the ones who had been hurt in the battlefield while the fight is taking place, I mean; I'm with them in the battlefield to cure them if it's necessary."

"From there comes you fitness and medical training"

"Yeah"

It was almost dark when they decided to go back home.

They put the groceries in their respective places.

Loki observed her as she cooked. She was more than the eye met thought Loki.

Not everyone would have taken in a man lying on the ground wearing a strange attire, medical training or not.

Speaking of which were was it?

* * *

What do you think?


	2. Move to the city

They got used to live with each other.

Loki discovered that she was an intelligent woman who knew a lot about art. He discovered a room full of all kinds of weapons, pieces of art and clothes from the Viking era to actuality.

When he found the room she almost kicked him out from it but in the last second she contained the impulse and explained to him that she was a collector and those were the objects she had collected over the years and were very precious to her.

Loki being the god of lies, even his magic wasn't working for the time, he could easily detect a lie and Len had lied when she said she was a collector but he could not imagine why someone would lie about something like that. Had she stolen those objects or she had bought them in the black market?

She didn't seem that kind of person. He could see she was very rich and she still hadn't gone to work since he had arrived. So maybe she was rich because she did illegal business, he thought, but he hadn't seen her with strange guys or going out at strange hours, or doing something that looked illegal at all.

He also found out she didn't have any living relatives but he could not make her tell if she had had any husband, all she had told him was that she wasn't married now.

She hated pink and absolutely loathed the sour flavor.

She had mastered all kind of martial arts and fighting styles.

He could not figure her out yet.

Len had discovered that Loki was a master of lies when she asked how the food was and said delicious to not hurt her feelings but she knew it was absolutely disgusting.

She told him she found it awful. Loki looked surprised, he didn't know if rectify his lie or continue affirming it although he was scared that she would think he like it and gave him more of that food. She just laughed and told him "don't worry about hurting my feelings, I bought this food"

Since then she would catch some of his lies. All is impossible because Loki wasn't the god of lies for nothing.

She caught him again lying again. He was faking to have a stomach ache because he didn't want to go shopping.

His favorite color was green and despised red.

He liked spicy food.

He had a father called Odin although he corrected himself and with a voice full of resentment corrected himself telling he had never been his father, he had only been a liar. When he had told him his "father" name she looked amused and commented it was a strange name, he quickly lied to her telling her that they were from a village from the north and there it was very common that name. She looked like she had believed him. He quickly changed the topic and when Len tried to get more information from his family he would not say anything.

She left the topic.

She took him to the cinema one day and he fell in love with it. He spent the following days asking if they could go again.

A month had passed and they developed some kind of friendship.

Loki didn't meet many people because their house was in the middle of nowhere and they didn't go clubbing or anything like that.

"Loki pack your things"

"What? Why?"

"We are going to my NY house, I'm going to start working in a few weeks and New York it is nearer"

That fell on Loki like a jar of cold water. He had grown accustomed to be always in her company and didn't think about her work.

"C'mon, c'mon I want to arrive to the motel before it is dark"

They put their bags in the car and set off.

They arrived to the motel when it began to get dark.

* * *

"One room for tonight" asked Len

They paid and the woman gave them the key.

They walked off to their room with only a bag in which they had another set of clothes.

"Why did you asked for only one room? And it can't be a economical reason"

"Well even I don't have to worry about the money I don't like to waste it"

Loki looked like he wanted to protest but she was after all the one who paid. If he had his magic… such a wishful thought

Obviously there was only one bed. Loki was indignant

"You can't expect us to share a bed. We aren't lovers or married"

"Don't worry I'll keep my hands to myself and you'll do the same, won't you?"

"It's outrageous"

"So you prefer sleeping on the floor"

"No way"

"Then, what do you propose?"

"Book another room obviously"

"No. When you pay you can do it but now I'm the one who is paying"

Loki mumbled for himself but didn't say anything.

"Which side?"

"Right"

"Ok. I'm going to change and all"

She entered in the bathroom leaving Loki to himself.

Once she had finished Loki entered in the bathroom. When he got out he saw Len sleeping sprawled on the bed.

Loki could say her face looked angelical. He tried to move her without waking her because he knew of firsthand how bad tempered she was when she was waken up.

Finally he could move her enough just for him to have enough room to lay down.

It was a little bit hard to fall asleep for him.

He woke up lying on his tummy with Len's head lying in the middle of his back.

Loki could not move in fear that he would wake her up. The only thing he could do was to fall asleep again and he did.

When Len woke up she felt that her pillow moved and was very soft. She opened her eyes and saw the posture in which they were sleeping.

Without making any noise she walked into the bathroom.

When she got out Loki was still asleep. She crouched beside him and softly shook him.

The first thing Loki saw was Len's blue eyes and he could not help but think how beautiful they were.

"C'mon get ready. I'm going to get us some breakfast"

* * *

They were once again ready to leave.

They spent the day on the road.

They only stopped to buy some food in the supermarket for the dinner and supper.

They arrived at the next motel and once again they shared a room.

The lady of the motel thought they were a couple who were traveling together.

She started ranting about how cute they looked together, how nice was love,…

They both looked so embarrassed that could not look at the other.

They fell asleep quickly.

Len was the first to wake up and decided to shower so they could leave earlier.

When she was in she saw that she had forgotten her clothes outside but decided that she would get them after she showered.

Loki woke up with the sound of someone singing. He could appreciate that the person sang pretty well even though he didn't know the song and sounded weird to his ears which were accustomed to the Asgardian music.

Len got out of the bathroom singing softly to herself while she was drying her hair with a towel.

She didn't expect Loki to be awake because for the time she had spent with him she observed that he wasn't an early riser.

Loki stood there lying on the bed looking at her. The towel only covered the minimum. He had to admit she was beautiful and had the body of a goddess. Many ladies from Asgard would be jealous of her.

Len turned red because the look he was giving her. She quickly grabbed her clothes and run to the bathroom.

Loki could not get her image in a towel out of his head. He was shaking his head trying to get rid of it when Len got out of the bathroom.

"I'm done" she could look again into his eyes.

* * *

What do you think?

The titles of the chapters are songs from one music group, can you guess which :D?


	3. Live and Let Die

They checked out of the motel and once again got into the car.

The next town they arrived had a festive aura.

In the hotel they booked the room the lady encouraged them to go to the ball that would be taking place that night to mark the end of the festivity.

"C'mon Lokiiii, let's go to the ball"

"No way"

Loki didn't like the parties, not even when he was in Asgard. All those people fluttering around the Magnificent Thor, the first and the perfect prince unlike his brother who was totally opposite from him.

Thor was a magnet for the attention of the people and Loki usually hid in the shadows pranking those who were blissfully unaware

Even though his rotund negative and the end Len had her way

_Flashback_

_"You'll have a great time. I'm sure it will be better than the feasts you are accustomed to."_

_Loki didn't know if she had chosen the word feast unconsciously _

_"No way I don't want to watch drunken people stumbling all over the way, some people might find it entertaining but I can assure you that I do not"_

_During Thor feasts, that were almost every feast, almost all the people ended drunk and the drunkest from them all was Thor. But Thor wasn't reprimanded for his lack of manners and the lack of the appropriate behavior. _

_ "Let's make a deal. What do you want if you come?"_

_"A room for myself"_

_"Done"_

_Loki looked surprised, how easily he had got his wish but what the god didn't know it was that he had been tricked like he had tricked people in Asgard not so long ago._

Loki admired Len's figure when she wasn't looking.

She looked absolutely radiant in her midnight blue dress. It made her blue eyes stand out.

It accentuated her womanly curves.

When they arrived theball was already at full swing.

They moved to the bar to ask for their drinks.

Their way to the bar had been a bit difficult as the bar was almost as crowded as the space destined to dance.

The barman had taken his sweet time in serving them and also in taking their order.

When he gave Len her drink he murmured some word in her ear that if Loki wouldn't have been a god he would not have heard them

"Hey there sweetie, do you wanna ditch that lanky man and learn what a real man is."

Len had heard a thousand times that phrase and could not help but be annoyed at the barman.

He had slipped under her glass a number of telephone

"And exactly who is going to show me?"

"Me"

"I'm sorry but I want nothing to do with a man that had shown how stupid he is when he could not comprehend a simple order and had taken almost fifteen minutes to serve two drinks and write a telephone number"

With that she turned around and walked away.

They sat on the chairs that surrounded the dancing area, sipping their drinks.

Loki had already finished his drink when Len swallowed all that was left of her drink and stood up.

"Let's dance"

"No, absolutely not, it is enough that I've come"

"C'mon at least one dance and I'll leave you alone"

Loki acceded in hopes she would leave him alone.

They made an extraordinary pair. Their movements were perfectly coordinated.

They danced elegantly as if they were gliding through the air.

The song and finished and true to her word they both were making their way to the chairs but they were stopped when a man asked Len to dance.

Loki had to admit that Len was beautiful and you had to be blind not to see. It wasn't strange she had been asked to dance.

Len gave him an apologetic glance and took the hand of the stranger.

Loki had to note that the man was what the mortal women would consider a handsome man.

He was tall, muscular, blond, with blue eyes. It was like a human Thor.

Loki could not refrain a powerful jealousy feeling.

It wasn't he was jealous that she was with another man. He didn't love her or so he thought or not.

It was that he had had her undivided attention since he had landed on the Earth.

She hadn't judged him or looked with suspicion. He had never liked to share and less now that he felt he had a friend on whom he could trust.

He was surprised when he realized it. He felt like he could trust on her and he trusted very few people. He didn't even trust Thor completely. The only person he trusted completely was his mother.

Another though assalted his mind if he considered her his friend he had to show her who he was and his powers and real nature. But he buried the thought as soon as it had come

Len danced with a lot of people but she had danced most of all with the human Thor, as Loki referred to him.

That drove him insane. It was enough that he had to share her attention but it was as if he was all over again in Asgard with Thor capturing the attention and love that he wanted.

After a while she excused herself and sat beside Loki

"Having fun?" asked Len good naturedly

"Oh yes, and you? Do you like being the next conquer of that man?"

"What are you saying?"

"I thought you had higher standards than him"

"Those were innocent dances nothing more"

"Yes try to tell him that"

"If you think that are his intentions, why haven't you come to save me?"

Loki could not answer that question

Len wasn't in the mood of dancing any more so she decided to retire for the night.

She talked to Thor II and told him it was nice to have met him and she would be retiring for the night. They exchanged the mobile phones and departed.

She walked up to Loki with an unhappy face.

"I going to the hotel, feel free to come whenever you want, just be ready to leave early tomorrow"

Len made her way with angry strides.

Loki didn't go to the hotel until he had finished two more drinks hoping that she would have blown her anger away.

When he entered in the room she was sleeping there. Loki was angry that she hadn't fulfilled her deal but decided to not wake up because her ire when she was woken up was frightening.

Next day he didn't remember their unfulfilled deal.

They started their way once again. What they didn't know it was that it would be shorter than expected

* * *

All coments are appreciated :)


	4. Scraped

The area they were passing through was a desert. It was a very hot day. Everything was going fine until the engine stopped.

Len tried to start the car two or three times more but it didn't work

"Perfect. Fucking perfect. I could not have happened when we were near a town."

Loki had never seen her so angry and frustrated as she was now. He stayed quiet. He didn't want to become the victim of her rage.

Len continued her rant as she was looking for her mobile phone.

"Where did I put the mobile, there it is, oh brilliant, there is no fucking signal, perfect"

She started rummaging her bag and took out a long sleeved shirt.

"Are you crazy? It is hot as hell and you wear long sleeves"

Loki was appalled with her clothing choice.

"I prefer sweating than getting sunburned. I'm going to walk around to see if I can find a little bit of signal meanwhile stay in the car"

"As you command" said Loki sarcastically

Len started walking in a random direction. After an hour walking, she found signal.

Loki was sitting outside the car in the shadow that it produced because being inside was like being in hell.

I had been two hours and still nobody had used the road and Len hadn't come back

Five minutes later Len appeared.

"They are going to come for us. Let's take out the car all the bags because they cannot take the car. Once we are in New York I'll call someone to get it"

They were taking their things out of the car when suddenly a wind made the sand go in all directions.

It's getting dark and now we've been caught in a sand storm, thought Loki who turned to look at Len waiting to know what they were going to do but he didn't saw her distressed. She was wearing a wide smile. Perfect and now the woman has turned crazy.

Without any warning a ladder fell from the sky. Loki was so shocked that he didn't move until Len pushed him softly towards it.

He finally arrived to the end of the ladder where he was helped to get on the machine, helicopter he could recall it was called.

Behind him came Len who was also helped to get on it.

But unlike Loki she gave the man a long kiss in the mouth.

"Hi honey it has been so long"

"I must thank your car because it has given me an excuse to see you earlier"

"I wouldn't have called you if it hadn't been my last resort; you know I don't like to bother you when you are working"

"You have just given me the perfect excuse to leave earlier"

The man pulled her in another long kiss. When they broke apart Len saw that Loki didn't look good. He was very pale.

She sat next to him and took one of his hands between hers.

"Are you ok?"

Loki didn't answer. His eyes showed a lot of emotions but he was concealing them so Len could not decipher what emotions were.

Loki was feeling jealous he had not expected that she would already have a man.

He was feeling scared. He had flown when he was in Asgaard but it had been him in a bird's body not in a machine he didn't trust to not let them down.

The fight was uneventful.

Len sat beside Loki trying to calm him down. The man who Len had kissed looked them with the corner of his eye.

They landed after two hours of flight to the great relief of Loki.

Once they stepped on the ground the presentations started.

"He is Mark, my boyfriend"

Loki feared she would tell Mark how did they met and he would be interrogated

"And this is Loki a recent friend of mine"

They shook their hands.

"Darling can you drop us near my flat? I don't have a car and I don't want to catch a taxi"

"Yes of course"

There was an awkward silence while they were in the car.

Finally the car stopped in front of a tall building. All the occupants got out of it.

They said their goodbyes. Loki and Len started to walk towards the building but the last was grabbed by the arm.

"That's not a proper goodbye"

He pulled her in a passionate kiss

"Now it is"

"You'll call me when you are free?"

"Don't doubt it"

With that they parted.

Loki was waiting for her in front of the door. She quickly rummaged her bag and took out the key to open the door.

They got into the elevator. Loki was nervous and started to get claustrophobic. Len looked at him and saw how bad he was looking.

She hugged him trying to calm him. A soft cling was heard signaling they had finally reached their floor.

She lived in an attic which had an incredible view. Loki didn't know much about the Midgardian houses but he easily deduced that the attic must have cost a fortune.

"Are you hungry?"

"No"

"Shall we go to sleep tomorrow I'll show you the house"

Suddenly Loki felt tired. After all those days on the road the tiredness made her appearance once they relaxed having arrived to their destination

She showed him his room. It was big with a big window with a beautiful view.

"I fulfilled my word"

Loki turned around with a puzzled look but then all was clear.

She had asked him to go to the party with her in exchange she would get him a room for himself but when they had come back from the party he didn't have a room for himself like he expected.

"Now you do have a room for you alone, you've never said when" and with a wink she closed the door.

Loki was surprised and a little bit angry and irritated that she had been able to bend the words the way she wanted like he had done so many times. He had been beat at one if his best games.

They fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

I'm sorry that is shorter but I'll try to compensate with the next one


	5. Human Being

The next day they were famished because they didn't eat anything the night before.

Over the breakfast they talked about their live in New York, well, Len did the talking.

"Here there is a lot of people I hope you aren't easily overhelmed"

She finished her monologue about New York.

"Moving on a more important topic is the thing we have to do"

Loki didn't like how it sounded.

She took out a piece of paper and a pen and started writing the things she was saying

"First, we have to go shopping for clothes for you"

Loki was able to avoid to go shopping because with the clothes she had bought he had been able to manage. There was nobody living near them and he could wear one outfit while the other one was being washed and then the other way around but now in the city he could not only have two outfits. People paid a lot of attention to the clothes.

When he heard it he could not hide totally his grimace. After his experiences in the supermarket he didn't want to think how buying clothes would be.

"Then I have to show you around the city so you don't get lost"

"We have to shop for groceries"

She went on and on listing things but Loki had already tuned her out.

He snapped out of his trance when she snapped her fingers between his eyes

"First of all let me show the house"

Her attic had four dormitories, a music room, a living room and a kitchen, two bathrooms, a huge library, an office and a game room.

Loki was relieved when Len proclaimed that their first day had to be relaxing and asked him what he wanted to do.

They decided to watch a film.

"Go sit on the sofa, I'll be there in short"

Loki did what he was told but rushed to where she was when he heard a pop sound that was followed by many others.

Loki found Len in front the strange machine that she had called microwave when he had asked shortly after she had brought him to her house, he had seen her putting some food in it and his curiosity had been picked.

"We cannot see a movie without popcorn" exclaimed Len under the quizzical look that Loki was giving her.

"What is this po.. whatever?"

"It doesn't matter what it is. What matters is how it tastes." Len declared smiling.

The soft cling was heard signaling that the programmed time had passed. The cling that always made Loki jump, even if he was far from the microwave.

Under the watchful eye of Loki, she ripped the paper bag open and poured the contents into a plastic bowl.

They sat in front the TV and Len hit the play button.

Loki's eyes were fixed on Len observing her eating the popcorn.

"Do you want some?"

Loki looked into the bowl trying to judge if it was edible or not.

"I haven't poisoned it"

Loki grabbed a small handful of it and examined it thoroughly. Finally he tried it. He automatically fell in love with it. It must have showed in his face because Len who had been looking at him commented.

"It is good, isn't it?"

She had seen the change in his expression from distrusting to pure happiness.

"Delicious" escaped from his lips. He didn't want to say it but he had like it so much that it just slipped out from his lips

They continued watching the movie and one movie followed the other and ended up spending all the morning watching movies.

Loki had been a little bit upset when the popcorn had been finished but Len promised that the next time they watched a movie she would make some more.

During the beginning of the third movie Len had fallen asleep on Loki's shoulder and during the ending of the same Loki was so uncomfortable that the moved softly trying not to wake her up and her infamous temper. Finally he settled in a lying position with Len lying half on top of him with her head on his shoulder. His head was resting on the armrest so he could see the movie.

Loki was at first a bit uncomfortable with her proximity but he ended up liking her warmth more than he should have.

Five minutes later after the end of the last film Len woke up.

She rose a bit her head and her eyes looked into Loki's ones. They seemed to be lost in each other's eyes. Trying to discover what they were hiding.

Loki's green eyes shone in the dim light of the room. She could see so many emotions but name none. His eyes were so guarded. He had built a strong wall that didn't let anything that he didn't want be seen. She was sure that such strong wall had to have been built since his childhood.

She felt a strong desire to know the cause of it.

Len's eyes also shone in the dark room. Loki could not see through them, the mysteries they were hiding, the emotions, and the stories.

Loki had been able to read everyone he had met. This way he had been able to manipulate them telling them what they wanted.

But he could not read her and he felt the impulse to decipher her, the first person who represented a challenge to him.

But the moment was broken when her phone rang. They broke their eye contact and Len blushed a little bit.

She sat up not realizing that she was straddling him. Loki could not be more uncomfortable.

"Hi?"

"Oh, hi"

"Yes fine, and yours?"

"Here watching some films, and you?"

Loki was trying to discover who she was talking to but seeing he wasn't getting nearer to know it he didn't resist the temptation to ask her who was he or she.

She mouthed back, Mark

Then she realized the position they were in. She rose up so fast that she almost fell. She was beet red. Loki laughed silently at her embarrassment and clumsiness.

Len had walked behind the sofa and hit him softly.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry, what were you saying about that pilot?"

"Oh how bad"

The conversation went on and on. After a while trying to guess what Mark was saying, Loki stood up and started looking around the kitchen to find more of that delicious popcorn.

He stopped his search when he heard something that caught his attention.

"Tomorrow, you want to meet up tomorrow"

"Well, I don't have time tomorrow, I've just arrived"

"Yea, I've spent the day relaxing but it have been such a long trip. Could it be the day after tomorrow?"

"Perfect. You'll come here to pick me up at six, ok"

"ok, bye. Love you too."

She hanged up and turned around to see Loki watching her with his hands still inside the cabinet

"Looking for something?"

Loki turned red as a kid trying to get the cookie jar.

"You cannot just eat popcorn" said Len laughing.

"I know that" replied Loki indignantly

"C'mon help me to cook"

Loki turned his head quickly to look at her. In all the time they had spent together she had never asked him to help her in anything except for the groceries.

"You are living here for free the least you can do is to help me"

She decided to cook some steaks with fried potatoes. It was very funny the death glare that Loki gave her when she told him to peel the potatoes. At the end she made him do it grudgingly.

They sat on the table.

"See it hasn't been so bad peeling potatoes has it?"

The look that Loki gave her was enough to answer her.

"So tell me about your life, Loki"

"There is nothing of special importance"

"Oh, c'mon, I don't know anything about you. What did you like to do when you were young?"

"Reading" _and practicing magic_ he thought.

"Oh I also love reading you've seen my libraries. I've collected those books over the years."

"Did you like to do anything else apart of reading?" asked Loki trying to move the conversation to something unrelated to him but he didn't seem to have such luck.

"Horse riding, have you ever tried it?" Her eyes shone with an amused glint as if she already knew the answer.

"Back home it was also one of my favorites past times." He internally chided himself for calling Asgard home. It had never been his home. People looked at him with distaste and mistrust. The only people he could trust were his family which at the end he discovered they had lied to him. He didn't have friends of his own. The people who he called friends were actually Thor friends and tolerated him because he was his brother.

They exchanged their horse riding anecdotes. Loki told her about one time he and Thor had been racing and how Thor ended up in the river.

"Thor is your brother?"

"Y-No" Loki corrected himself. He could not call Thor his brother anymore. He moved the focus of the conversation on her asking her

"Did you have any sibling?"

"Well, you can say that I had two sisters"

They didn't press the other for more information and moved to safer topics.

They continued talking about their favorite past times.

"Well, I don't know you but I have a carving for some cake"

They went to the kitchen to prepare their dessert.


	6. Don't Damn Me

They went to the kitchen.

"What type of cake would you like?" asked Len while she was going to the kitchen.

"I don't care" answered Loki following her

"You MUST have a favorite"

"I do not"

Len took out a recipe book from a cupboard and opened it on the index. She started reading all recipes of cake.

"Apple pie?"

"No"

"Cheese cake?"

"No"

"Strawberry cake?"

"No"

"Chocolate cake? And don't tell me no because everyone likes it"

"No"

"Are you going to answer yes? Don's answer that." She turned around and started tying her apron. "You keep telling me no because you don't like them or just because you enjoy annoying me"

Loki could not conceal the smirk that was forming on his lips. It wasn't like in the beginning he did it because he wanted to annoy her but after he told her no to the first suggestions he observed she was becoming annoyed and he wanted to know how much he could push her around.

Len turned around with a wooden spoon in her hand pointing at him. "You know what we are going to do muffins. Everyone loves muffins" She said as she was waving the spoon. "And don't try to deny it"

Loki didn't say anything because he didn't know what a muffin was.

"We need flour, and four eggs, …, what are you doing standing there? C'mon bring the ingredients, make yourself useful if you want to try them"

Loki was enraged. Until now their time together had gone smoothly but how did she dare to order around a prince of Asgaard, an Odin's son. He was powerful. People kneeled before him, bowed at him. A lot of people feared him, his power, his magic, his status

How could she even think to give him orders. He snaped out of his thinking when he heard Len calling him

"Darling flour we need flour"

He walked up to her with a murderous look, looking very imposing. When the people saw him this way they tried to run or beg for forgiveness. They weren't scared, they were terrified.

"Do NOT order me mortal" he said with a grave tone. His lips were brushing her ear.

Len slowly raised her head and looked up to him. She didn't even flinch when she met his glare.

"I said FLOUR" she said very slowly and only raising her voice to name the ingredient. She looked very scary.

Loki felt something. He felt magic surrounding her. An invisible aura that you could not see but feel was involving her. Her hair had even risen giving her even a more terrifying look.

"Who are you?" asked Loki breathless.

"I'm Len and you are now in MY house, and I'm feeding you, letting you stay, I'm giving you a roof and a bed so the least you can do is to show me some respect. Now, can you give me the fucking flour and don't even dare to put another stunt like before because next time I will kick you out"

Loki didn't move. He was shocked of her reaction. He didn't expect it, he expected her to cover in fear but no she stood up against him.

He grabbed the flour and gave it to her.

"Thanks. Now I'm not in the mood of cooking so if you want to make muffins you will have to do it by yourself"

She left the kitchen and after a few seconds he heard a door slamming and knew she had left the house

Len started walking around the city not caring where her feet brought her. She was internally fuming about what Loki did. How did he dare to behave like he was a prince, like she had to serve him and do what he pleased.

Her feet took her to Mark's apartment.

Now that I'm here I might pay him a visit, she thought.

After ringing the bell for what it felt half an hour, Mark opened the door. He was sweating; pearls of sweat were falling down his sculpted body. He was only wearing a pair of jogging pants. He had in his hand an earbud that he had taken out of his ear while the other one still remained in the other ear.

"Len! What a surprise! Come in" exclaimed Mark in a loud voice.

"I've been ringing your bell like half an hour" said Len a little bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry I was jogging and you know with the music and all I haven't heard you"

"If you didn't listen to music in such a loud volume you would have heard" she said helping herself with a beer from the fridge "You know one day you are gonna end up deaf"

"But I will have a sexy nurse to take care of me" He said referring to her because her medical work but she decided to play obvious and flirt a little bit

"And who is going to do that horrible job? I've already suffered it and I must admit you are one of the worst patients I've ever had"

"You obviously." He answered cheekily "and I wasn't such a bad patient I was just in love with my beautiful doctor"

They both recalled the day they got together.

_Mark had been hurt during a battle and he had been rushed up to the medical building. An old woman had been appointed to watch over him. One day he saw a young doctor taking care of the patient beside him and he tried to catch her attention but she didn't acknowledge him. The days passed and he still tried and she still ignored him. Desperate times called for desperate measures. So one day when she was taking care of her patient, he threw to the ground the book he had been reading. He knew that she would pay any attention. He started to extend his arm reaching for the fallen book. He had half of his body dangling out of the bed when she left. He didn't have any reason to grab the book so he decided to go back to bed and try a different technique next time but when he tried to he lost his balance and fell from the bed. Len who luckily for him had been standing outside adding some notes to her patient medical history heard the crash coming from the room caused by Mark's impact with the ground. A chuckle escaped from her lips when she saw in the awkward position he had fallen._

_She rushed to help him and get him in the bed. She checked him up and found that some of his wounds had opened again and were bleeding, he had dislocated a shoulder, and some of his broken bones had to start their healing process again._

_She made an nurse to call his doctor but it seem that the old woman had to many patients to attend so she was appointed as his new doctor. She treated his wounds. While she had done it they had maintained a small conversation in which he explained how did he got hurt._

_During his checks up, which were very frequent, they talked more and more. Mark made all sort of thing to have her attention, refused to eat or take his meds, fell out of the bed, tried to stand up, demanded to be released (knowing that he would not be released, one time Len accepted and he had been scared that she was serious but she was joking) At some point Len went to his ward to talk with him after her shift ended. Slowly she started to fall in love with him but like always didn't realize._

_One day Mark was restless and decided to walk around the hospital. He grabbed the wheeled stick with the serum and started wandering around._

_In reception he stopped when he saw Len with a guy clearly flirting with her. She wasn't interested she was just being polite but Mark didn't know that. Mark stood in the sidelines watching the scene. He was terribly jealous but he could not go there and tell the guy to cut his crap because she wasn't his girlfriend._

_The guy tried to grab her but she stopped him. When he tried again, Mark walked up to him using his stick like a horse and making hove sounds. He stood in front of the guy using his stick like a spear pointing at the guy._

_"This fair lady doesn't want you. I recommend you to forfeit this impossible quest and run while you still have your honor intact. Try to make any more advances, now she has made clear she doesn't want anything with you, and you'll have to deal with this humble server, this knight without armor, Sir Mark"_

_Len could not stop laughing the scene was so surrealist. She had to lean on a counter because if she didn't she would be rolling on the floor laughing. The guy who tried flirting with her didn't know how to react. After a few minutes he decided it would be the best to leave this crazy place._

_"Don't come again you are welcome no longer. Now, my fair lady, how are you fairing?"_

_She took him to his ward without stopping laughing. That night was when she realized she liked him_

_A week after the scene it was his release day. During the previous week they had been inseparable, she tried to make time to meet him and spent all her free time with him, even one day she slept in the hospital._

_"C'mon you must be happy you are leaving finally today. It's what you have been waiting. I just hope to never see you again around here"_

_He gave her a hurt look._

_"It's not I don't want to see you I just meant that if you come here again it means that you are hurt and I don't want that"_

_He was happy with the answer._

_Now or never. He had to make his feelings clear before he left. If he didn't he might never see her again._

_He softly put a hand behind her head. She was surprised but didn't move away she wanted to know where it would lead. She was obvious to his clear affection to her; she was a little bit blind when it comes about love and all._

_Slowly their heads came closer and closer until their lips touched. At first the kiss was sweet but then it grew more and more passionate. His tongue asked for entrance and she opened her mouth. Their tongues roamed all over each others mouth. They had been so absorbed in the kiss that didn't realize that she was now straddling him._

_"Cheese" they heard coming from the door. When they turned to look a soft click was heard. One of her coworkers had taken a picture._

Unconsciously they had turned to look at the three pictures which stood on the shelf on top the fireplace.

The first one was taken during Mark's scene at the hospital; Len could be seen laughing in the corner of the picture

The second one they didn't know it was taken, until one of her fellow workers gave it to them, along with the picture of her straddling him and both looking at the camera. The picture was taken while they were kissing for the first time.

* * *

I'm sorry it had been so long since I've last posted but I've been busy

I've recently seen batman so once I finish the two stories I'm going to write one about it along with an other project I have in mind

I hope you like how the story is going. There is no much Loki in this chapter but I promise in next will be.


	7. Civil War

Loki occupied his time reading and watching the TV while she was out but seeing it was three o'clock in the morning and she still hadn't come back made Loki grow worried.

He could not go out and look for her because he would not stand a chance to find her in the huge city called New York.

He could not contact her in any way. He didn't know anything about the Midgardian devices and he had no magic still to find her.

He grew frustrated and the frustration transformed into anger. He could not do anything he had to stand there in the flat waiting for her to come back.

Doubts formed into Loki's mind, and if she had been mugged, or kidnapped or even worse killed. How would he know? Would he be inside the house without knowing nothing and waiting someone who would not come.

His mind went over and over about what happened. He wondered why she was so offended. Back at home, well it was no longer, nobody dared to give him orders and expect him to follow them. He was a prince for god's sake how dared that petty little human to boss him around.

But he was at her mercy until he regained his magic. He did not know much about Midgard, he had no money to buy sustenance or whatever he needed, he had not worked in his life and did not know the professions here so he depended on her. This left him absolutely frustrated. He had not depended on someone except sometimes his mother.

Since his childhood he had learnt to be independent. It was caused by his father favoritism with the golden kid, Thor.

By eleven o'clock of the next day, the door opened and Len stepped into the attic to find a exhausted Loki sitting on the sofa who raised his head when he heard the door opening.

Len took Loki's appearance. He had a disheveled look and dark rings had appeared under his eyes.

Loki hadn't slept at all. He gave her an angry glare.

"Darling you don't look good, do you feel well?"

"Where were you ?"

"At Mark's house why? Were you worried?"

"No of course not" Loki denied. In fact he had been very worried and even guilty thinking that if something happened to her it would be his fault because he had driven her away. "But you know you could warn when you'll be back"

"I don't know if you remember but at the time I could not stand to look at you, sweetie, and I was so angry that I could not think straight"

"You, thinking, impossible" said Loki. He wanted to tell her so many things; why she had been so angry, to scold her for rushing out without telling him where she went or at least when she would come back, and what was a mobile phone, that strange device that he saw so much in the TV. Of course he knew more or less its shape and what did it do but he didn't know how it worked and he was the most intrigued by it and if he had understood well enough what did it do, it could prove to be very useful.

But even though he wanted to say all those things to her he could not help but tease her when he saw the opportunity after all there had been a long time since he caused a little bit of mischief.

"Why you" said Len angrily "of course I think seeing I have to think for both, because it is you who doesn't think"

"Are you sure? Who was the one who wanted to reach a book from the top shelf and preferred to stand up on a wheeled chair to go and look for a ladder, and almost fell?"

Len started walking towards him slowly. "If we are remembering old times can I remind you the time you didn't know how the shower worked. You would have done the same but just because you are so tall you haven't done it."

"Well it's not my problem you are so short"

Len hit him with a pillow. For an instants Loki didn't move. Len didn't know if she had overstepped boundaries. But Loki recovered quickly and hit her too with a pillow and it triggered a pillow fight.

At the end Len had knocked him down and sat straddling him while she hit him repeatedly. Loki could have thrown her off a while ago but he found her excitement to funny to stop her

Many centuries had passed since he had been so carefree and behaved in such a childish way but now with no one to judge him, to criticize him, without a title that made him behave in a specific way he could express the part of his personality he hide from the world.

Loki grabbed her pillow and threw it away and started a tickling war. They rolled on the floor until Loki pinned her on the floor. He grabbed her wrists with one hand and tickled her with the other.

"Have mercy, please stop, I'll do anything"

"Anything?" Loki looked at her with a look full of mischief that made her regret her words. Loki could have told her to make anything even though she might not have done it but he could have always annoyed her about it. "I want muffins" he said with an innocent face.

Len laughed at his request and face. She rose up and when to the kitchen

"Well darling, if you want muffins you have to help me"

Loki looked at her grumbling

"You want muffins, then help"

He was  
curious about this food called muffins and he didn't want to repeat the scene so he grudgingly accepted.

They put all the ingredients needed on the table and Len proceeded to read the measures of each.

First the eggs that didn't need to be weight. They needed four eggs. Len grabbed all four to take them from the table to the aisle where she had put a bowl to beat the eggs but along the way one egg fell from her hands and smashed into the ground before they could catch it.

She threw to the bin the egg shell and but some papers on top of the egg. She didn't want to waste any time cleaning it and decided she would clean it while the muffins were in the oven.

Then she poured the flour in a bowl and took it to the balance to weight it. With the bowl in her hands she slipped when she stepped on the fallen egg and fell on the ground. The bowl with the flour slipped from her hands and like in slow-motion fell on top of Loki's head covering him with the white dust.


	8. It's so easy

Len fell into hysterics as she saw Loki covered with flour. He stood there with an incredulous look upon his face. His raven black hair that was so characteristic of him was now white giving him an eternal look. Loki had not recovered his magic yet but he could do small tricks such as moving objects small distances.

He moved the bag full of flour on top of Len's head and quickly turned it upside down making Len being covered with flour too.

She coughed a few times because some of the flour had gotten into her mouth. Even though both wanted to start a food fight neither did. Their fight was still too fresh in their minds and neither of them wanted to over step any boundary that would make another fight start.

"How did you do that? I'm sure that the bag was on the table!"

"Well what did you expect? You are talking to the God of Mischief here"

Loki's eyes widened when he realized what he had just said. Len was looking him strangely. For a moment he thought that she wasn't looking at him in surprise or puzzled by his strange claim but as if she was trying to place him but it was too quick for him to be sure.

He hastened to explain his affirmation. "Well, it was a nickname. I was always making havoc. Playing tricks and pranking everyone"

"Strange nickname" she said mysteriously

They shook off as much flour as they could and swiftly started making the muffins. Loki realized then that he hadn't answered her question but she hadn't pushed him for answers. For him if something like that happened to him he would have questioned the person until he had a truthful answer.

They worked without talking with each other. The only time the silence was broken was to ask for some ingredient. Loki gave her the ingredients and she mixed them together. Loki watched Len with utmost curiosity. Since he was a prince in Asgard he had not visited the kitchens, there had been no such need.

Len saw with the corner of her eye that Loki was looking at her fascinated.

"Do you want to try?" asked Len.

Loki came closer silently. He looked cautiously at the dough as if it could be poisonous.

Len rolled up his sleeves. "Now you are ready?"

She took his fore arms and pushed his hands into the mixture. He moved them doing the same as she had done while he was observing. He took out his hands of the bowl. His hands were covered with the mixture. He wrinkled his nose looking at the mess his hands were then.

Len laughed softly at his expression. She took his hands into hers and cleaned them the best she could throwing the bits of mixture into the bowl again. Loki cleaned his hands while he looked at her and resumed his previous place.

She put the mixture into the mold and put it in the oven. Together they sat in front the oven. They were lost in their thoughts.

"Go and take a shower, I'll take care of the muffins"

Loki snapped out of his trance when he heard her voice.

"There is no need, I can wait"

"It is foolish that two persons waste their time watching the muffins grow"

A thought run through Loki's head and he could not shake it off. He had lived in her house for more than a month; he had been feed by her, she had bought him clothes, they had argued, they had laughed, they had fought, they had gone out together and much more but he didn't know what kind of relationship they shared.

They were friends, companions, aquitances, lovers even though they haven't confessed nay feelings or kissed.

"What are we?" blurted out Loki

"What do you mean? Humans?"

"No, I didn't meant it like that, I mean are we friends, companions, what are we?"

"We are friends aren't we?"

A Friend is that person who will always stand beside you. The person who will pick you up when you fall, who will make you laugh when you are sad and who will confront you when you are wrong.

Friendship was almost a foreign concept to Loki. Loki didn't have friends in who he could trust. Although Thor claimed that Sif and the warriors three were his friends as much as they were his. It was never true, not even before Loki played that trick on Sif the trick that changed her hair of color. He had tried to make friends, oh yes he had tried, but they were false friends who only befriended him because he was a prince or everything went well, making Loki belive that they were truly his friends but at the moment the All Mighty Thor appeared they forgot about Loki and he was alone once again. Thor always received the attention of everyone. He just stood in his shadow trying to be noticed. He tried everything, behaving perfectly, mastering fighting,… but nothing ever had any result. Thor was stronger and was the perfect Asgardian while Loki was lean, thin and had a raven black hair that was very uncommon between the Asgardians. Some could say he was the total opposite of how an Asgardian should be.

He learned magic to do something that Thor could never outshine him but in the Asgardian society sorcery was frowned upon, the only person who at that time gave him her support was her mother.

Nobody ever frowned at Thor, he was the golden boy, the crowd prince. Despite his behavior that left much to desire.

Loki feared that the moment Thor appeared she would forget about him like all his supposed friends had done. Thor could appear at any time. He didn't know if he was looking for him but he hoped he wasn't.

"Yes, friends. Well are you going to take the shower?"

Loki rose up and went to the shower robotically.

Friends, that word caused inside of him an emotional turmoil.

He wanted to believe that this time would be different, that she would not ignore him the instant she met Thor, even if he could avoid it she would never meet Thor.

He was so happy, he had a friend. He had longed so long for a friend. Someone he could trust. All the court looked at him with distrust; he didn't have friends of his own. The closest person he had to a friend was his brother and he could not trust fully into him. One day he had divulged him a secret. Before midday half of the castle inhabitants knew but the final touch was that Thor blurted out his secret during the dinner in front of everyone.

Loki had loved his brother and his brother him but Thor was arrogant and self-centered. He thought to be the center of the universe and nobody had contradicted him.

Thanks to that experience Loki learned that Thor was not a person who he could tell everything from his simple thoughts to his deepest fears and feelings.

But a little part of himself reminded him that all his previous friends had left him. Loki argued with himself that there was a very slim possibility that she would meet Thor

But the insistent small part remained him that it was too good to be true and all the good things come to an end, especially in his case.

He concluded he would enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Sorry about the delay

All reviews are appreciated and thanks for the ones recieved.


End file.
